


野兽

by xingmang



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-21 20:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingmang/pseuds/xingmang





	野兽

       卫宫丢了份重要文件，那个蜂王卫宫。

       下水道的老鼠们私私窃语着。

       找到那个，说不定可以换取不错的报酬——那可是蜂王卫宫。

       找到它，找到它，找到它.....

 

 

        “让他过来。”

        库丘林穿过雀蜂们让出的道路，视周围对准他的枪口为无物，从容走到包围圈的中央，卫宫的身前。

        “库丘林.....”卫宫将香烟在手上，“一直都是独行的狂王来这里做什么?”

        “你要找这个吧。”库丘林从卫衣口袋中翻出一块刻着金色雀蜂标志的u盘，将它随意的抛向卫宫。

        蜂王接住那东西，顺手摩挲一下:“说吧，你想要什么报酬?”

        “不知你们还招不招人。”狂王扯出一个和真诚没有丝毫关系的笑。

        卫宫惊讶的挑了一下眉，随后冷笑一声，将刚吸的烟气吐在狂王脸前。

         “我的狗可不好当。”

         “我能做的可比狗多多了。”覆盖着外骨骼的尾尖甩动了一下，快速点在蜂王的心脏处，甚至挑破了最外层的布料，“比你想象的还要多。”

         “三个月，看你是不是真的像传言中那么厉害。”

         “成交。”

 

————————————————

 

        卫宫感到有什么冷硬的东西顺着脚踝滑了上来，那过于锋利的尖端甚至还在他的皮肤上留下了几道浅浅的伤痕。

        他知道那是什么，在他的西装下，有无数这样的新旧划痕——虽然在大片的吻痕和牙印下并不显眼。

        卫宫没有动，只是趁着下属低头报告的机会瞪了一眼一旁的人。

        那人站在卫宫旁边，脸上的花纹鲜艳而醒目。见卫宫瞪他不但不畏惧，甚至还变本加厉的将尾尖从裤筒里抽出来，移动到他的腰部。

        蜂王的身体还未从昨夜的疯狂中恢复，此时只是几个滑动，敏感的身体便有了反应。他轻微扭动了一下身体，感觉那东西已经离开了腰窝，转而在他半勃的分身上打转。像有什么在刮挠一般，熟悉的快感从被碰到的地方泛出来，像沙子一样一点点积累着。

        卫宫的腿有点软了，但还很清醒，他一副若无其事的样子听完报告，在分配任务时从桌上抽出一打材料。

        “库丘林，这是你的。”

        早已成为组织二把手的库丘林接过纸张翻动几下，暼了他名义上的上司一眼，记住任务的时间地点目标以后又将东西扔了回去。

        “哼。”他忍不住挑起嘴角。

        高难度任务，他的女王蜂总是在某些地方格外记仇。

 

 

        夜色渐深，库丘林拎着沾满血的外套走进房间。

        卫宫还和他走时一样，皱着眉坐在桌后看着什么东西。灰色的衬衫紧绷在身上，在胸部显出一个明显的弧度，几乎能让人想象出那完美的手感。

        狂王把外套随手扔在地上，一边往桌前走一边解衬衫扣子。

        “任务结束了。”他的语气平淡的仿佛不是去做了什么稍有不慎就会受伤死亡的任务，而是去吃了个晚饭。

        “......”卫宫放下手中的笔，“我该恭喜你完整的回来吗？”

        “既然这样，作为庆祝——”狂王将手撑在桌上，拽住女王蜂的领带和他交换了一个深吻。

        伴随着啧啧的水声，库丘林拽开手中的领带，灵巧地解开卫宫胸前的纽扣，探进去揉捏着。

        布满伤疤而并不光滑的皮肤像是有什么磁力般吸住他的手，在常年揉捏中渐渐丰厚的胸部轻轻抓握就仿佛要从指缝中溢出。手中的质感一如既往地紧实而柔软，仔细摩挲指尖甚至还能感受到前几日用牙咬出的肿痕。

        “玩够了没有。”卫宫擦去嘴角的唾液，用拍开库丘林在胸前揉弄的手。

        库丘林顺着他的力道收回手，几步从绕过桌子走到卫宫身边，揽住站起身的女王蜂的腰又来了一个湿吻。

        与其说是情人间的亲昵，这次的吻更像是两个猛兽时间的搏斗。两人毫不退让，更像是要将对方吞噬。不知不觉间库丘林的嘴唇被咬破了，血混着唾液从卫宫嘴角滑落。

        他的手不安分的在卫宫背后滑动着，又解开皮带摸进去，臀肉在手下有着微妙的弹性，手掌毫不客气的打上去还会发出清脆的声响，同时像布丁一般颤抖。

        要是咬起来也像布丁一样香甜就好了。

        库丘林这么想着，轻车熟路的沿着臀缝摸到穴口，像之前一样插入了一根手指，但里面却意外的松软而湿润。

        “你自己玩过了吗？”

        “哈?”决斗般的吻已经结束了，卫宫皱着眉头，揽着库丘林的脖子，“不然呢？每次你都像个疯狗一样直接插进来。”

        狂王没有理会他的话，直接脱下了女王蜂的裤子，将衬衣夹解开，随后将他抱到办公桌上。

        “既然这样，那我就不客气了。”

        即使事前经过了扩张，狂王的枪也有些粗过头了，无论之前被进入了多少次，在全部被填满的那一刻，卫宫的呼吸还是停滞了一下。

        他张开嘴保持努力呼吸，早已习惯的异样感觉随着男人的抽动一点一点泛上来，流向每一根神经末端。

        从肩膀传来刺痛，卫宫知道自己又被咬了。在他的身上，数不清的新旧咬痕交叠着，这些东西和其他一眼就能看出发生了什么的暧昧痕迹，让他在夏天也不得不将衬衫扣到最上面。

        就像是宣誓领地的野兽一样。

        卫宫撑着桌子努力保持身体的平衡，最后不得不将手扣在库丘林背后。  
     
        狂王刚结束任务就赶回来了，身上全是血腥味，在解开的衣服下还能看见打斗留下的痕迹。

        卫宫又摸了摸，感觉碰到的血异常的新鲜。

        “妈的，你想死吗。”他拽住库丘林的头发咆哮道。

        “一点小伤而已。”库丘林啧了一声，拔出分身，将卫宫转过去打断他后面的所有话语，抓着男人过细的腰又插回去。

        “结束了，给我去包扎，我可，不想处理尸体。”

        “知道了。”库丘林又抽插了几十下，将手伸到前面去就着流出的腺液有些粗鲁的撸动卫宫的阴茎。

        这下卫宫真的什么完整的话都说不出来了，只能随着晃动断断续续的吐出几个词。

        反正也不是什么好词。狂王也懒得去听，加快节奏一边在男人的敏感点上戳刺，一边在他的女王蜂留下深深浅浅的青紫指印吻痕。

        大约运动了百来下，他听见卫宫的声音突然变高，随后包裹着他分身的后穴一下子收紧。觉得差不多了，他将分身拔出，尽数射在男人的臀瓣上。

        中场休息时间。

        卫宫抽出几张纸擦了擦屁股上和顺着腿流下去的精液体液，将被弄脏的文件整理一下，从桌子里翻出绷带和药水扔给库丘林。

        “自己处理。”

        库丘林轻啧一声，将裤子全部蹬掉，几步上前猛地将卫宫抱起。无视男人的挣扎向沙发走去。

        “去沙发处理。”  
   
        至于去沙发处理什么，那就是过去之后的事了。


End file.
